Last Guardian
by Ventiwings
Summary: AU. As one of the few remaining Guardians of pure blood, he was forced to be taken away in order to secure his heritage. Being subdued into hiding, he seeks to having a normal life by staying with one of his master’s descendents.


Last Guardian

Summary: AU. As one of the few remaining Guardians of pure blood, he was forced to be taken away in order to secure his heritage. Being subdued into hiding, he seeks to having a normal life by staying with one of his master's descendents.

I dunno what I'm exactly doing making more multichapters, but I really liked this idea. It doesn't sound very original, but it was quite fun to write and think of new ideas for! This fic does concern OCs, however, they won't make a huge difference, rather than helping the progression in the fanfction. This is a mere prologue, so just bare with maybe some twists and some mystery.

* * *

Mission 00:

Consequences or rewards

_Crimson. Snow. Walls. Rain. Feathers._

Blood seemed to be the only thing that painted the once pure white walls of his chamber as he fell to his knees, holding onto his glorious weapon. His armor now scratched and cracked all around with parts of his bare skin now tattooed with scars and bruises. The scent of blood and grief overwhelmed his body as he now released his breath; hoping for a moment of serenity to finally come down.

However, the young man knew that such a gift could never fall upon his war scarred shoulders. Everything that happened a month ago was still there, blinding his knowledgeable eyes as if it happen only mere moments ago.

It had been many weeks since the battle, and yet, he still wore his armor and had only recently noticed that he had been in the medical room. Only a few healers were there, trying their best to bandage the wounds that were engraved into the warriors flesh, showing that they had been part of that war. Angered by the a rush of adrenaline within his veins, he balled his fist, ready to leave another pound on his floor.

"Why!?" He screamed, overwhelmed by the mental scar he received. Flashbacks of his comrades consumed his blank mind as they were either shot by arrows or pierced with swords. A rain of crimson liquid kept fleeting everywhere as he struggled to try and bury the memories of them.

* * *

"_Run!" A female's voice cried out as a shove came right at the young man. Her leather armor pressed against his body as he tried to peel her off, before noticing her eyes going wide. A sprinkle of blood came onto his front as he saw her flesh torn by a Tomahawk held by a disfigured creature. _

_Eyes widened with grief and terror, as the young man slowly shoved the female off of his person who was practically a rag doll. Anger bursting within him, he slipped out his golden blades and swiftly sliced through the creature's chest, leaving a precise X from it's shoulders to its hips. The monster screeched in pain as the pieces began sliding off and hitting the dirt with a dust cloud coming from it. _

_His bangs covering his eyes as he smoothly spun around and wedged the fine blades against another enemy through their stomach, causing blood to spill from their mouths. With the flick of his wrists, he quickly released his swords' impact and jumped back to shoot a bright arrow. "I hope Hades enjoys his new servants." The young man whispered as a stream of crimson slid down his cheeks. His bangs rose up as the wind roared through, showing his eyes lifeless and the peak of his fury._

_The monster quickly gasped as his being was pierced by the arrow with its ray of blue light soon dazzled the bloody field hitting another opponent who dared to devour the young female warrior. Steadily, he lowered his bow made blades and his eyes deathly softened, gazing at the woman who saved him earlier. _

_The golden sheen of light reflected many sparks that clashed against one another in the many other battles in the field of war. He turned full body towards his fallen comrade whose eyes were wide open in shock and her back in a large slash with blood oozed out. _

_A nasty taste rose inside of his throat, as he fell onto his knees, discovering who it was. "If it could've been anyone, why was it you?" His voice only ceased to a breath, as his wings trembled against his back, but soon fluttered about, knowing another attack was nearby. _

_Shaken with vengeance, he spun his body hastily and forcibly thrust the blades right through the head of another disfigured creature. More crimson streams running down his cheeks as his eyes seemed to have turned red like a demon. The monster screeched but a smirk seemed to have appeared as its flesh was ravenously torn through by the winged being. Finished with his prey, the warrior soon turned, finding another close by, almost attacking a weakened Mage who had been severely wounded. _

_Folding in his wings, he soon leapt forward, gliding fifteen feet towards them as he twisted his body and slammed his heel at the neck of the creature. It turned its marred head showing cracks along its rocky appearance releasing a roar and attempted to catch the flying warrior. Extending its claws, it tried to swipe right at the young man who gracefully avoided each one; he tightened his grip and glided right past the golem. _

_The golden blades had slid right through its stomach, in a clean finish resulting both portions of its body sliding to the blood stained ground. Then the young warrior turned to the Mage who had weakly healed their wounds, grateful to their higher class of protecting them. Narrowing his eyes, his throat felt clenched and dry as the cries of his fellow comrades filled his ears. The images of all of them coursing through his thoughts as he was snapped back onto the lady who willingly became his shield. _

"_Hurry! Go and heal her!" He barked his orders as the Mage nodded and limped with their cloak tattered and stained by dirt and rubble. Turning around, he was then faced with blood coating him as a man no older than he getting devoured by more golems and other creatures. Sickened by this, he held in the disgusting taste and furiously dove into the sea of war. _

_--_

* * *

--

The taste inside of his mouth never left, even after the remaining survivors had buried their fellow comrades and dear friends. However, the most painful war wound he had gained was the girl who had rescued him, no older than he for she was his student. The prodigy who had longed to fight by her teacher's side as she trained into late at night and early in the morning. She was a rare one with her endless optimism and restless thirst for knowledge. As well as having the commitment and devotion needed to endure all the harsh environments of war.

His eyes shut closed as he clutched his fists even harder, hoping that no one will be able to see the once proud commander demoted into such a pathetic weakling. "I was supposed to die before her! I was!" He wept strongly, shouting it as it echoed through the splattered chamber. The wings behind his back was ruffled immensely as they wavered all around, connected by his feelings of grief and rage. His screams reverberated all over, bouncing on the ground to the walls and onto the ceiling.

--

* * *

--

"_Teacher! Teacher!" Cried a girl with a high pony tail of blue hair and a pair of black charcoal eyes as she ran towards her teacher. Her wings were a bright white, but still smaller resulting for her height being no taller than five foot six. She wore a white dress that reached down inches below her thighs with a pair of tight fitting black shorts with a tight black sleeveless shirt held with strings._

_He stopped walking and turned to find the girl had been calling for him. Giving an apologetic smile, and a small wave greeting her, she finally skidded to a stop and began breathing heavily. "Why are you out so early? I have a mission to get to." The young man informed, ruffling his brown disheveled hair. The girl tried to straighten out her posture to only lower her back and resumed breathing heavily again. Tilting his head, he shrugged then turned only to have his white scarf grabbed the girl. _

"_H-Hey! I-I wanted to see you off before you left!" She complained, fluttering her wings a bit so she could breathe properly with more air. Then she pulled at her pony tail and gave an irritated look which made her teacher a bit amused by how his student could act so loving but selfish at the same time._

"_A thousand apologies, but I really must be going now. I appreciate you seeing me off before I depart." He informed generously, giving off his best smile towards her which made her almost faint to. She clenched her fist, cursing how adorable her teacher could be just so she could calm down. _

_Then the blue haired winged girl released her frustrated breath and turned him completely. "I thought we would be able to train before you left though."_

"_Sorry," He whispered placing his hand on her head and ruffling up her neatly down hair. "But Princess Palutena wishes to see me before I depart as well." Another smile flashed in front of her eyes as she blushed deeply with both admiration and annoyance. Her cheeks puffed up as she clenched her fists and held her arms at her sides. _

"_Princess Palutena _always _wants to see you before you go off!"_

"_I am her ranked commander, remember?"_

"_Yeah but it seems like she doesn't like sharing you with your student. Who--just as a reminder--scored higher than anyone else on her exams to become an official warrior for your Centurion army." She crossed her arms, turning away slightly with one eye opened and another closed. The brown haired young man barely made the sound of his sigh heard as he tried his best to keep smiling. _

_Again he ruffled her hair and kneeled down. "Look, you'll always be my student, but I need to follow my Princess's orders, I owe her my life." Then he gently kissed his student on the forehead and stood up with hand going for his weapon. "Now behave and stay out of trouble." He grinned back at his stunned student who nodded and gave a wide enough smile back at him._

"_You got it Teacher!" She said adding a salute._

"_Good."_

_--_

* * *

--

Again he pounded his fists onto the ground before one of them was grabbed on the third round. Looking up with blurry vision, his sight was set on a young woman with a tattered blue cloak. Her eyes gentle as she removed her hood releasing flowing sky blue hair that rolled down to her back. "Do not be so burdened by such memories; pick up thy head and look clearly at the present." She ordered, her voice sounding like the serene vision he had prayed for within so many nights_._

Choking a bit, he tried to force her to released his wrist, only to struggle within her soft grasp. However, he couldn't find the strength to fight her as he lowered his head, and felt a giant weight has been placed on his shoulders. His thoughts wondered around as to who this woman was and why she had been such a great force with only her presence. Shaking his throbbing head, he sensed that she lowering her body and kneeling down besides him.

Her grasp was released, causing his arms to go limp and the weight still increasing. Silence had sang to the two of them as they sat in the tainted chamber. "So," The woman began slowly and delicately. "This chamber was of your student's, she must have been a very remarkable warrior for doing such a heroic cause, would you not say?" Her voice filled with admiration for the young girl that died protecting the young man that had taught her for so many years.

The guilt pumped right through his heart when the woman finished. '_Was it such a heroic cause for someone so young and gifted trading her life for someone who became foolish of his own abilities?'_ His mind questioned as he inwardly debated upon the question the newcomer posed.

Suddenly, his cold skin felt warmth as the armor was getting carefully peeled off. Turning his head, his brilliant eyes of blue scanned around to find that the woman clad in blue had been detaching the armor off the warrior. Finally she spoke with her words coming out so melodiously as if he could fall asleep by the sweet tone. "If you wear your armor far longer then the scars of your past will not be healed. The memories you wish to bury will no longer be brought into light if you release this armor off your skin." Her words chosen perfectly as she successfully removed every piece of armor.

Stunned by her wise words, the warrior looked up to find her already standing and ready to depart. "M-May I have your name?"

The lady stood still for a minute, as the warrior turned fully whilst he sat on his folded legs, his wings pressed neatly against his back. "You may call me Lorelei. I have two other sisters, however, you must not mention who I am or my appearance for you may fall back into the depths of war." With that she left with a paralyzed look crossing the young man's face as his began to grow lazy but light when the armor was detached. Moments of tender silence passed by as he ruminated repeatedly on the words his visitor had told him; in effort to engrave them into his memories.

This woman, she had resembled so strongly to his student, only with appearance, but she had the tenderness of a wise mother. It brought a warmth that spread through his body like a wild fire as he slowly gazed up towards the skylight of the chamber. His muscles relaxed in content to feel at peace with the stray comfort that was almost thought as a gift. It was silent with only the echoing of birds flirting with the restful breezes.

"Commander." A delicate voice called as he turned to find a radiating glow covering another woman who stood at the ruined doorway made with a beautiful arch of sculpted angel wings. "It is time…for you to take a rather rewarded intermission." A sweet smile was on her face as he was even stunned to hear those words coming from his Princess's mouth.

Would this be a fair choice? Afterall, he failed to save all of his comrades, instead, he allowed them to die when he struggled with his own opponents. The scarred looks on their faces traumatized the angel commander to no end as his Princess held out her hand weakly. The usual halo type armor that glimmered on her body seemed to have dimmed and her hands were smeared with blood. Shocked, the gentle Ruler of the land must've forced herself to heal every last warrior on the field and by the looks of her, she must've went out on the search.

However, he was delighted that she had done so much as well as lived on, his heart felt heavy. The blade carrying warrior felt obligated to stay here where his friends, his comrades, his student had been buried and watch over them. He was their commander, he should have the weight of their deaths be pulled upon his shoulders and taken in through his life span. So...why did it feel so tempting when the illuminating Princess offer him to take a long hiatus?

The warrior opened his mouth. "I..." The Princess smiled with a worried look on her face.

* * *

...You all should know who this warrior was. And also, his student was indeed an OC, I couldn't think of anyone who would be his student, since I have some plans for some characters in the Super Smash Brothers group. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments, don't be afraid to put them in a review and tell/ask me!  
Oh and for the pairing...I haven't decided, it might not have a pairing, it might have several; I don't even know yet.


End file.
